


Expecto Sherlock

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Johnlock, Implied Molstrade, Patronus, Potterlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock pomáhá svým spolužákům vytvořit patrona.





	Expecto Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft Holmes – Zmijozel 7  
Greg Lestrade – Nebelvír 7  
Sherlock Holmes – Havraspár 6  
John Watson – Nebelvír 6  
Sally Donovan – Nebelvír 6  
Molly Hooper – Mrzimor 5

Patronus, začal Sherlock na Johnovo pobídnutí (a předchozí vydírání/vyhrožování/uplácení) vysvětlovat, je šťastná myšlenka, která vám dodá síly a radosti a naděje.

Patron, řekne Sherlock všem okolo, je nadšení z vyřešené záhady, z rozousknutí hádanky, je to zvládnuté kouzla nebo lektvaru rychleji než jiní. Je to nové odvětví magie, které objevíte, a se kterým můžete dělat pokusy.

Je to let na koštěti, který vám dá svobodu, dodá Sherlock v duchu. Je to uznání okolí a Johnova chvála a obdiv. Jsou to noční dobrodružství a první i jakýkoliv další polibek mezi ním a Johnem i jen prosté bytí spolu.

A najednou je tu jak malá hvězda zářící včela, která začne kroužit po třídě, a Sherlock s hrdým výrazem, který ji sleduje, než se podívá na Johna.

.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Johnovi, je teplý svetr a šálek správně připraveného čaje. Je to zjištění, že existuje magie. Je to let na koštěti a vyhraný fanfrpálový zápas. Je to spokojenost nad tím, že někomu pomohl a adrenalin ze zakázaných nočních toulek, kde je skoro chytili. Je to další sobrodružství a noci strávené s tím druhým.

A najednou je tu obrovský vlk, který se rozběhne vpřed, než se vrátí k dvojici a lehne si na zem vedle nich, a John s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a s očima jen pro Sherlocka.

.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Molly, je úspěšně zvládnuté kouzlo a skvěle uvařený lektvar. Je to dopis od mámy a její koláčky, se kterými se pak dělí s ostatními jezevci. Je to setkání s jednorožcem a mazlení se s jejím kocourem. Je to Lestradovo pozvání na Vánoční ples a polibek poté.

A najednou je tu drobná chlupatá kočka, dvojče jejího Tobyho, která se motá kolem dívčiných nohou, a Molly s nadšeným výrazem a zrudlými tvářemi.

.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Grahamovi, je famfrpálový zápas, kde vychytal čisté skóre. Je to setkání s rodinou po měsících ve škole a návštěvy Prasinek s kamarády. Je to máslový ležák a nová kartička z čokoládových žabek. Jsou to pozdní večery a schůzky s Molly a její pohled, když jí vypráví o kouzelnickém světě. Je to být prefekt a pomáhání ostatním a dělání ze světa lepší místo.

A najednou je tu velký pes, vlčák, který se rozběhne vpřed a začne se honit s Mollyinou kočkou, a Greg s nadšeným úsměvem, co přátelsky poplácá Sherlocka po zádech.

.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Sally, je nejlepší skóre v přeměňování a fair play vyhraný zápas. Je to tátovo uznalé pokývání hlavou a mámino objetí. Jsou to historky vyprávěné prvákům, kteří se bojí první noci v Bradavicích. Jsou to klepy vyměňované mezi kamarádkami. Je to prefektská placka a obdiv okolí. Je to Andersonův zlomený nos, když ji podváděl a krabice čokolád a sladkostí od všech, kterými jí chtěli pogratulovat k dobré ráně nebo ji potěšit po celém zážitku.

A najednou je tu sokol, který se rychle rozletí vpřed a do výšky, a Sally s vítězoslaným úšklebkem ve tváři.

.

Patron, řekne Sherlock Mycroftovi, je poslední kousek koláče, který je jen pro něj a ochutnávka novinek v Medovém ráji. Je to první místo v testech v celém ročníku a spokojené úsměvy profesorů a rodičů. Je to nový obor magie, který se podaří zdolat. Je to brilantně nachystaná past a jemná manipulace, které výjdou a nikdo si je nespojí s ním. Je to léto s rodinou a obří knihovna jejich mámy.

A najednou je tu mlhavý opar nejasného tvaru a dva bratři s podmračenými výrazy.

Patron, řekne si Mycroft v duchu, je to, co řekl Sherlock, ale také rodiče, kteří se drží za ruce a i po letech se na sebe dívají jako milenci po první schůzce. Je to rozesmtý Sherlock hrající si s Rudovousem na piráty. Je to tajuplný úsměv zmijozelské prefektky, když se mu představila falešným jménem. Je to koutkem oka zahlédnutý Sherlock, který se po večerce plíží kamsi s Johnem, oba vysmátí a šťastní.

A najednou je tu jelen, vůdce stáda, který se elegantním krokem vydá vpřed, a Mycroft se skoro neznatelným pousmáním, když sleduje svého bratra.


End file.
